Forgettable Yet Un-Forgotten
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: It was an accident that cost them all. But could this accident be what actually rebirths a spring? What saves a son? And what changes everything for the better. And what about memories, are they ever truly lost or are they just hidden inside of us? pairings: Yuki x Tohru, Kyo x Uo, Hatori x Kana. Het, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Forgettable Yet Un-forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

Pairings: Yuki x Tohru, Kyo x Uo, Hatori x Kana

Author Note: This fanfic takes place directly after the ending of the fruits basket anime.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Chapter One: The Secret

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Yuki walked down the halls of their high school. It had been a few days since Tohru had spoken to Akito. How she had told him how sorry they all were for Akito's condition. He sighed a little, she was so good to them all. In fact it seemed like she'd saved them all, him, Kyo, Shigure, all of them. In truth it almost made the bitterness in his heart seem all that more foolish how she brightened their world. He was tired of running, he was tired of everything that had gone wrong in their lives, it was time to actually live he supposed.

It was too bad that he was so lost in thought that he didn't see that fangirl coming down the hall at him. Uo and Hana saw Tohru running as she came at Yuki.

"Yuki look out!" she shouted.

But it was too late and as soon as he was bumped into the way he was with that girl, he turned into a rat and everyone saw. Kyo, Momiji, and Haru all went pale as the girls gathered around to stare at Yuki in rat form. Tohru's eyes were wide and filled with tears, Uo and Hana were both shocked at the scene in front of them.

"What in the world happened to Yuki!?" exclaimed one of the fangirls.

"He turned into a rat!" shouted another.

"Ew how disgusting! A rat!? I can't believe I ever thought he was a prince!" exclaimed another.

Yuki was staring at his paws, his clothes and his things were all piled around him. Tohru looked at him with the biggest and saddest eyes.

"You damn rat!" exclaimed Kyo running over.

Yuki just looked at Kyo. "What is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"You just ruined everything!" shouted Kyo.

Yuki suddenly transformed back but luckily Haru grabbed him and his things pulling him into a stall in the boy's bathroom nearby. Kyo stood there looking at the ground, Uo walked over.

"What was that all about?" asked Uo.

Kyo sighed and shook his head, his lips tight. "Hey don't you give me that!" shouted Uo grabbing him by his collar.

Kyo looked Uo in the eyes. "It's our curse." he said.

"A curse?" asked Hana.

"My family is cursed by the chinese zodiac. If a member of the opposite sex hugs us or we're under a great deal of stress we transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac. Well expect me, I turn into a cat." said Kyo.

Uo's eyes were wide, Hana looked contemplative. "That would explain your electric signals." she said neutrally.

Yuki came out re-dressed with his things next to Haru. He looked up slowly, seeing the sneers and odd looks he was getting from the girls who had once adored him.

_"They wouldn't come near you. They'd hate you."_

Akito's words rang in his head and he turned with unshed tears, running out of the building. Tohru got up running after him quickly, Kyo sighed folding his arms as he saw the girls gather around near him.

"A rat. Ew. I mean seriously, why couldn't he be I dunno, something cuter." said one of the girls.

"I know, what a freak." said another.

"HEY!" shouted Kyo.

They all looked up in alarm as he walked over. "Get over yourselves." he said walking out. Uo, Hana, Momiji, and Haru followed after him.

"So what animal are you?" asked Uo, trying to be friendly to Momiji.

Momiji was tense, he was crying and looking at the ground. "A rabbit." he choked out.

"Hey why do you look so down?" asked Uo.

"Those girls..." said Haru.

"Don't mind them, they're snooty and annoying all of the time, they just can't see that people aren't perfect." said Uo.

Momiji's eyes went wide looking at Uo. "You...you don't mind us?" he asked sniffling.

Uo shook her head. "Nah I mean it's pretty weird, but it's not like it makes you guys any less great to be around, y'know?" said Uo.

Hana nodded. "And Tohru seems like she knew already, which means if she wants to be around you all knowing about this, we should follow her lead." said Hana's monotone voice.

"It aint that simple." said Kyo, fists balled at his sides.

"Why not?" asked Uo.

"You're gonna have your memories wiped. And Tohru is too! Now that everyone knows! You'll all be forced to forget!" shouted Kyo running away.

Uo looked shocked and looked to Haru who looked pretty depressed. "She's right." he said.

"How do you erase someone's memory?" asked Uo.

"It's a form of hypnotism." said Haru.

Which was when they saw Hatori's car pull up and all the students were called to the main building where Hatori went. The students filed in, Haru looked at Uo and Hana.

"You better go." he said.

"Like hell." said Uo.

"You have to." said Momiji choking on his voice.

"What about Tohru?" asked Uo.

"We'll go get her." said Haru.

Hana and Uo watched them leave, their hearts heavy. As Uo thought about it more and more, she had to say something to Kyo, before anything happened, she had to. She shook her head and walked away, Hana looked at her curiously but walked to the main building.

-with Kyo-

Uo found him behind one of the buildings, tears in his eyes as he looked away from her.

"Hey." she said.

"What?" said Kyo.

"We fight a lot of the time, and shout at each other, you and I. And if Tohru gets her memories erased and doesn't remember you, and I don't remember you. I just want to say this. I'm happy that she knew you, and I'm happy I knew you." said Uo.

Kyo looked up at her. "It doesn't matter that you say that." he said.

"Yeah it does matter, I can tell." said Uo.

"What do you know!? You're not gonna be around me anymore after this! After you get your memory erased you won't even remember us being friends! Tohru won't remember me! She won't smile at me in our kitchen! Or help with the laundry! Or tell me what a beautiful day it is! She's going to be gone! Don't you get it!? This is it!" shouted Kyo, tears streaming down his face.

And Uo moved, something in her moved her as she hugged Kyo, his eyes went wide as he turned into a cat, Uo just holding him.

"Look damnit, I know." she said her eyes filled with tears.

Kyo was crying as Uo held him, she then put him down and looked at him with a serious expression. "Do you know why I always teased you and got under your skin?" she asked.

He shook his head looking down. "I like you Kyo." she said and got up. The cat's eyes went wide but she was walking to the main building, away from him.

-Meanwhile with Yuki-

Yuki was distraught, his hands shaking, his eyes wide and filled with unshed tears. He was having a panic attack that was for sure and felt his asthma might go off anytime. Tohru walked up next to him.

"Yuki?" she asked.

He looked at her with a bitter smile. "Yes Miss Honda?" he asked.

Her eyes were looking at the ground as tears went down her face. "I'm so sorry." she said.

"You did nothing wrong." he said.

"I couldn't stop it from happening!" she exclaimed with a guilt ridden voice.

"It's ok." he said.

"No it's not!" she cried.

Yuki looked down. "I know..." he said.

"Yuki what happens now?" she asked.

"I imagine that Akito will have your memory erased like all the others because of my mistake." he said.

Tohru cried more and shook her head.

"Yuki I..." she said.

Yuki gulped and grabbed her hand. "I will be your friend no matter what. Remember...I will be." he said.

She looked at him with eyes wide, tears staining her cheeks. "Yuki..." she said.

Yuki wanted to say it right then, his entire being screamed at him to tell her, to tell her he loved her, and that he would always love her. But he couldn't, his heart sang it but his mouth wouldn't move, he couldn't move. And that's when Hatori and Akito walked up.

"Yuki." said Hatori's sad voice.

Yuki looked away from Hatori and Akito. Tohru stepped forward and looked at Akito. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt Yuki or Kyo. Please." she said.

"I am not going to, I think this is going to hurt more then anything else." said Akito with a somewhat wavering tone, even a sadness was in it.

"Please close your eyes Miss Tohru Honda." said Hatori, his own eyes filled with tears.

He reached out and gripped her head, taking a moment, she squeezed Hatori's hand but he...he erased her memories.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

Author: So this is going to be an angst-filled trip, please review though.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgettable Yet Un-Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Chapter Two: Shattered

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

It was like a dream, or rather a horrible nightmare. Tohru was moved in with her grandfather immediately while she was knocked out for a while from the hypnotism. The silence was deafening, everyone was in so much shock, hurt, pain. It was just almost impossible to believe. Yuki wouldn't look at anyone, talk to anyone, or even say anything.

The next few days of school would prove to be the most testing times of their lives. It was like nothing had happened. Tohru talked with Uo and Hana like she always had, but she didn't even remember being Yuki's friend. They were polite of course in the halls. Kyo was just as distraught but his feelings were threatening to boil over rather then consume him like Yuki's did. Kyo seemed to want to pick fights with Yuki more and more often, but Yuki barely even responded, yes he would send Kyo flying but he didn't even retort when called names by Kyo. It was like all the fight had been sucked out of Yuki. All of his good feelings about the future, they were gone. In an instant because he'd been stupid enough to daydream for a moment about how good things were in their lives, everything was taken from him.

Haru could tell Yuki was spiraling, he himself wasn't feeling so good, and Momiji seemed like most of the life in him was fake. He was putting on the smile and acting normal, but Haru could tell that Momiji's own heart was very damaged. Still they continued on, Yuki knew he'd promised Tohru he would be her friend, but how could he? How could he get close to her again? She'd broken the barriers the first time, he didn't know how to approach her or speak to her. Yes he would be polite, smile, say hi. She would say hi back, but now it was even more empty then when she'd left the first time to be with her grandfather.

Yuki was absolutely miserable, they all were, and they were all falling apart. Shattered like broken glass. Still Yuki wasn't expecting a light in the darkness.

It was after school on the fourth day since it happened when he was going to his garden and saw _her_ there.

"Miss Honda?" he asked, not daring to believe that she could remember this place.

She looked up with eyes wide. "Oh! Sohma-kun!" she exclaimed.

She then looked down. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. But for some reason my brain told me the strawberries are ready." she said.

Yuki's eyes went wide and he looked down at the garden. They were ready absolutely. But he almost felt like the place he'd made, this base, wasn't just his anymore. And he hadn't tended to it for the last four days.

"I suppose they are." he said politely.

"It's strange. I've never even seen this place before." she said.

Yuki's heart clenched but he smiled a little to himself. "Well it's my garden. Care to help me?" he said.

She smiled at him. "Sure." she said.

Yuki's heart tugged once again, her smile, he missed it so much already. He missed her so much already. They moved and began to pick things, pull out weeds, and tend to the garden.

"Hey Sohma-kun?" she asked.

He looked to her. "Yes Miss Honda?" he asked.

"You looked kinda down today." she said.

That's right, he had been having trouble putting up that mask again, even around her, even knowing that she knew nothing. He still felt that comfort around her that he had felt for so long now.

"It's nothing to worry about." he said politely.

"Oh well, I wanted to say that. You know if something's bothering you, I know we don't know each other very well. But I'd very much like to help you. You can tell me anything." she said with a small smile.

Yuki's heart was bleeding, his entire being was shaken. How could she say those words again? How could she dare want to be close to him somehow? She didn't know who he was anymore. She didn't know him at all! And yet there she was, smiling at him, empty words that were more full then she knew.

"Thank you Miss Honda." he said gently.

Yuki looked down at what they had picked. "Miss Honda?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically. "I don't suppose you can cook. You see I can't use these vegetables. No one in my house can cook. Would you like them?" he asked.

Tohru smiled and took them from Yuki. "Sure." she said.

Yuki stood up slowly. "I'm just going through something a little personal right now. I am sorry you saw me feeling so down. But I'll be alright." he said.

She nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." she said.

Yuki gulped and then spoke out. "Miss Honda!" he exclaimed.

She looked back at him. "Would you maybe...be my friend?" he asked.

Tohru looked confused for a moment but she smiled. "Sure Yuki." she said.

Yuki smiled at her, a real smile, the first one he'd done in a while. She blinked but smiled back, before she walked away.

He sighed and walked back to Shigure's house. Kyo was on the roof, the tension was apparent which was why it was no surprise when Kyo jumped down and threw a punch at Yuki, Yuki dodged it and hit him before pinning him down.

"Stop attacking me, it's not going to help anything." said Yuki.

"It'll help me! Don't you feel anything!? You made us lose her you damn rat!" screamed Kyo.

Yuki's cool broke. "Don't you think I know that!? Don't you think I feel terrible!? There's nothing I can do! Nothing will bring her back!" shouted Yuki back at Kyo.

Kyo looked up, eyes wide as Yuki let him go and moved off of him, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey..." said Kyo.

"Don't comfort me. I'm never going to escape this cage. The one minute I let my guard down. The minute I allowed myself to believe that in this life I might find someone who understood me, who understood us. The moment I felt good, everything was ripped away from us. Because I allowed myself to think something good. This is the cage of my family Kyo. The same family you want to be in! You want this!? You want to be caged by this curse!? You're more free then I'll ever be! Yes you still have that cage eventually! But for right now! You get to live! Don't you EVER forget that! I never will!" screamed Yuki.

Yuki ran inside to his room, Kyo's eyes were wide before he looked away, gulping a little. He sighed and shook his head. Before he walked away from Shigure's house and into town. Kyo was talking absently when he saw Uo of all people. She was arguing with someone and he ran over.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked.

"This jackass just took my wallet!" she exclaimed.

"I did not!" he shouted back.

Kyo balled up a fist and held it to his face. "Give the wallet back or I'll break your face." he said.

The man seemed to pale and gave it back before running off. "Thanks but I could have handled it." said Uo.

"Yeah sure looked that way." said Kyo sarcastically.

"You callin' me a liar?" she said with a smirk.

"I'm sayin' you talk tougher then you actually are Yankee." he said.

"Oh yeah?" she said.

"Yeah." he said smirking back at her.

She laughed. "Well I guess being around Tohru has changed me over the years." she said.

Kyo's heart clenched and he looked down. "Hey, what's wrong orange top?" she said.

"Nothin' hey, you maybe wanna hang out sometime?" he said.

"With you? Sure. But why?" she said.

Kyo remembered her words, her words that she liked him, and to tell the truth, he'd liked her for a while too. She was a challenge, and she drove him crazy in all the right ways. He in fact kinda had a crush on her, not that he'd ever been able to tell her that.

"Cuz I wanna see which of us might be the bigger bad ass." he said with a grin.

She grinned back. "I accept your challenge." she said.

Kyo smirked and Uo had to leave, but for some reason, he felt like maybe this was better then what the past four days had been. Yeah he missed Tohru, but he wasn't sure how he was going to tackle that one. But Uo, Uo he knew how to talk to even now. As he walked back to Shigure's he was stopped though, Hana stood in front of him.

"I know your secret." said her neutral tone.

And just like that, Kyo felt like there might be some type of odd hope left.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222

Author: Review Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

Forgettable Yet Un-Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Chapter Three: Pain

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Yuki went to school that next day and was met with Tohru. She smiled at him, and he politely smiled back at her.

"So those strawberries were delicious. They're my favorite you know." she said.

Yuki just felt his heart hurt more. "I thought they might be." he said gently.

"Oh? How so?" she said.

_'Damnit Yuki, you can't give away that you know what she doesn't know.'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh just call it instinct." he said.

She looked pretty clueless but he just smiled at her. She of course walked with him more, realizing that it felt natural, but somehow something was missing. She saw Kyo ahead, he and Uo were talking about something, they seemed to be having a good time together.

"Uo!" shouted Tohru running over.

"Hey Tohru!" she said.

"You and Kyo are friends?" she asked.

"Yeah he helped me out yesterday, asked if we could hang out." said Uo with a grin.

Tohru looked to Kyo and smiled. "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda." she said.

Kyo winced mentally at being treated as a stranger, especially by the girl who had accepted his true form when she'd remembered him. The pain of this was almost unbearable.

"Kyo, Kyo Sohma. Pretty sure you've heard of me." he said with a grin.

"Yeah for getting into loads of trouble." said Uo.

"Shut it Yankee. Like bringing lead pipes to school doesn't get you in the same amount of trouble." he said with a grin.

Uo and Kyo seemed to tease each other more, both grinning, the electricity between them apparent. Yuki took a moment to look out the window, he wondered if this was supposed to happen this way. His heart still hurt so much, but he couldn't bring himself to stay away from her. He couldn't bare to stay away from Tohru.

"Yuki?" she asked.

He looked back at her snapped out of his reverie. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

He smiled politely at her. "Yes I am, don't worry Miss Honda." he said.

"Hey." said Hana.

The minute she showed up, Kyo looked to her, she nodded to him.

"I need to speak with Kyo for a moment." said Hana.

They all looked confused, even Yuki, but Kyo went with her. Uo felt oddly somehow jealous, she wasn't even sure why. But Kyo and Hana knew something she didn't, and for some reason whenever she looked at Kyo, her heart strings pulled, something was up, not that she knew what it was.

"So how is it that you actually know our secret?" asked Kyo.

"I know about your family's curse because you told me. You also told me that I would have my memories erased. But see hypnotism doesn't work on me, my psychic powers prevented it." she said neutrally.

"So what?" asked Kyo.

"I'm going to help set things right. But when I do, it's going to cause some havoc." said Hana warningly.

"Why?" asked Kyo.

"When I reverse the damage done with Tohru and Uo. Everyone else will get their memories back as well." said Hana.

"Wait, everyone?" asked Kyo.

"Yes everyone, anyone who has ever had their memories erased will get them back." said Hana.

"Then you can't reverse the damage that way." said Kyo.

"Why not? Are you not miserable like this?" asked Hana.

"Of course I am! But There are some people who weren't at this school, who had their memories erased for a reason!" exclaimed Kyo.

Hana of course made sure they were in a class room that was empty talking about this so even when Kyo shouted no one could hear him.

"Such as?" asked Hana.

"Believe me, the list is long." said Kyo.

"So then I'll have to use another method. I will use my powers more slowly and slowly begin to reverse the damage done to Tohru and Uo. I'm not sure who else it might affect, but it won't affect everyone." said Hana.

"Yeah but I seriously don't think we should even be doing this." said Kyo.

"We can't leave things like this." said Hana.

"I know but...what if we don't have a choice?" asked Kyo.

"You may not realize this, but this is hurting my friends. Their emotions remember even if they do not. This is something I cannot allow to sit. I won't allow it. I'm sorry but I would do anything for my friends, no matter your family's desire." said Hana.

Kyo sighed. "Alright fine, can't say I want things to stay like this anyway." he said.

Hana nodded and walked out of the class room with Hana. She explained in a fake explanation that Kyo and her had a project to work on for a class together. The other's bought it, well except Yuki but he didn't press any further. Of course they began to be around each other again, it was almost natural. Like because of the barriers that had been previously broken, that they just couldn't go back up despite the memory loss.

Yuki had dealt with this before, they all had, the fake smiles they'd have to give to the people who had been in their lives who had their memories erased. They all knew this pain, they just wished it never had to be with _her._ Not with Tohru, this was too hard for some of them. Momiji seemed to have closed himself off from anyone who wasn't the students he played with, he even seemed to avoid Haru. And Haru? Haru was around because he knew Yuki needed him, Yuki was after all someone he cared for very much. But other then that, Haru would occasionally look troubled instead of his usually cool demeanor.

So it was no surprise that after school Kagura showed up, she ran over to Kyo.

"Kyo, how're you doing?" she asked, not even hitting him this time.

And she hadn't hit him since Tohru had gone after him, since the acceptance of his other form. She was there for Kyo now, and it was apparent that she still loved him. But Kyo had made this clear at least, they were just friends, good friends though now.

"I'm doing better then Yuki is. Like I mean, I miss her, I really do. And I'm losing my temper...but I kinda got something up my sleeve." he said.

"What?" asked Kagura.

Kyo took her to the side and told her about Hana, about what she'd said. Kagura looked a little alarmed but she thought about it. "I miss her too." said Kagura with a sigh.

"Yeah I knew you would." said Kyo.

Kagura looked down. "Kyo please, I know you're kind of on the outside so that's why no one's watching you about this. But be careful Kyo, I do love you." she said.

Kyo smiled a little. "Yeah, I'll get her back." he said.

Kagura nodded and left. Kyo walked back, and he saw Uo looking at him. She had a look on her face like she wanted to say something about the way he and Kagura were so close, but she didn't say anything, she turned away and walked off. Kyo walked after her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.

"It's none of your business." said Uo.

"It is my business, you're my friend." he said.

"Just go back to your girlfriend." she said.

"She's not my girlfriend, we broke up a while back." he said.

Uo looked at him with blue eyes, almost like she couldn't understand why she felt this way about him. She couldn't get why someone who had just became her friend made her feel like this. So she walked off, not turning back. Kyo sighed.

"Well damn, this isn't good. Hana was right." he said to himself under his breath.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333

Author: Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Forgettable Yet Un-Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Chapter Four: A Realization

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Yuki was going home just as Kyo had spoken to Kagura. Alone of course. He missed walking with her, hell he even missed arguing with Kyo on the way back to Shigure's. He looked at his garden, she wasn't there today. He looked back down and walked back. Yuki could feel his own emotions were worsening each day, despite his promise to be her friend, it was hard to be her friend. It was hard to be close to her. He wanted to be, he wanted to be strong. But he wasn't strong.

_'Who are you kidding? You've never been strong. She taught you that you didn't always have to be. But you know that now, you just have to be no matter what.'_ he thought to himself.

He walked by her old room, and noticed something was on the ground near her old bed that didn't have any covers on it anymore. Had she left something? He walked over and picked up an old red hat. The hat, it felt and seemed so familiar. And then it dawned on him. It dawned on Yuki who she was.

_'Wait...she was in your life this long?'_ he thought to himself astonished.

He remembered the girl he'd helped so many years ago get home. He'd given her that hat. He'd tried to help her back then. But he was in shock, absolute shock that Tohru was that girl.

"You know how some people say there's a red ribbon around our fates?" asked Yuki to himself.

Yuki wondered if it could be true, that Tohru was always meant to be in his life. To be in all of their lives. This hat, it meant something. It meant that she was in their lives long before they knew it, that she was always meant to be in their lives. Yuki walked with the hat outside, and he looked up. Tohru was standing there, a yellow ribbon in her hair, that ribbon...he knew where it came from, it was from him. She looked confused as tears began to fall from her eyes. Yuki walked over.

"Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" she asked trembling a little.

Yuki took her hand in his own hand and he looked at her with those violet eyes. "It's alright Miss Honda." he said gently, holding the hat behind his back.

"Ah no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't dare impose." she said.

"Why don't you come in?" said Yuki.

Tohru looked up at him, he smiled at her, a real smile. She smiled back and nodded, he led her inside. Shigure looked up in surprise.

"She got lost." said Yuki.

"Ah I see. Well welcome, I am Shigure Sohma." he said extending a hand to her.

She shook his hand and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you." she said.

Shigure smiled, though the pain in his eyes was apparent. He of course left the room after the introductions and Yuki sat down with Tohru at the table.

"So tell me Miss Honda, what led you here?" he asked.

"Well it's kinda silly." she said blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh?" asked Yuki.

"I found this ribbon and put it in my hair, and suddenly I remembered something...but I can't remember what I remembered. What I remembered made me come here." she said still blushing in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Sometimes things like that can happen." he said.

"Yes but now I feel silly because I need to get back to my grandfather's house before he starts to worry." she said.

"I'll walk you back." he said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Yuki nodded. "Of course." he said.

Kyo walked in then, looking a little shocked to see Tohru there. "Hey, what're you doing here?" he asked a little defensively.

She blushed. "Oh no! I was just leaving!" she exclaimed.

"Do you need someone to talk you home?" he asked.

She looked up in shock, Yuki stood up next to her. "I was just about to talk her back myself." he said.

"Well maybe we both should." said Kyo, almost challenging Yuki.

Yuki smirked and they both walked her out. On the way to her grandfather's house, she of course was walking with them, it felt...right. She couldn't understand it, but walking with them both, even as they argued here and there about things, it felt like it was meant to be. She of course stopped in front of her grandfather's house and looked up at it.

"Have you ever felt like you're supposed to be home but it's somehow empty?" she suddenly asked.

Kyo winced and Yuki looked at her with those sad eyes. "I suppose yes, I understand that feeling." he said. After all since she'd left, all of the life in Shigure's house was gone, it was no longer a home, the warmth wasn't there.

Tohru looked at Kyo and Yuki, she then looked down. "Thank you both so very much." she said bowing to them politely.

"Anytime." said Yuki with a small smile.

"Yeah, y'know we are friends." said Kyo.

She smiled at them both and then went inside, the walk back to Shigure's was silent, Yuki and Kyo's hearts were both very heavy. Hana watched them both and then disappeared, she had a plan after all, and it appeared she would need to implement it sooner then later. She was already breaking the barriers on their memories slowly, which was the only reason Tohru was remembering anything at all. Hana's psychic powers would need some more practice though it seemed, because she wanted Tohru to retain the memories, not forget them as soon as she remembered them.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444

Author: Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Forgettable Yet Un-Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Chapter Five: Set In Motion

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

The next day, it was raining. Kyo seemed to be tired as usual in the weather. It was a day off from school, which meant that they'd be stuck at Shigure's house most likely with nothing to do. It used to be ok, but now it was just aggravating. Yuki put the red hat in a safe place of course from yesterday, making sure nothing would happen to it. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, there stood Uo, Hana, and Tohru.

"Hey there." said Uo.

Kyo brightened up as he saw Uo standing there. He walked over and let them in.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Uo.

"I hate the rain." said Kyo.

"What brings you all here?" asked Yuki.

"We decided since it was raining out, that we could come over and hang with our new friends. Tohru said she knew where you lived." said Uo.

Tohru blushed. "Well since I found it yesterday." she said.

"Alright, well come on in." said Yuki, a polite smile on his face.

Shigure saw Tohru and her friends there, but he didn't say anything or even come out. Truth told, he was afraid of the consequences that could come of this. He knew that the three didn't remember or know anything. He knew that, yet it didn't matter. He himself was even going against what Akito had done, this time he could not dare stop this from happening. He knew the pain it would cause them all if he did sabotage this.

"Hey how about we play rich man poor man?" asked Tohru.

Yuki smiled a little, remembering when the first time he'd played that game with them was.

"May I shuffle the cards Miss Honda?" he asked.

"Sure Yuki." she said with a smile at him.

Yuki took the cards and began to shuffle them, Tohru suddenly felt something come across her. Hana's psychic powers were taking more an affect being in this situation, being in a situation that they had all been in before. Tohru remembered Yuki talking about how shy he was, and that's why he was jealous of Kyo. Tohru was confused by these memories, she didn't remember how the conversation came about at all. So Tohru tried to shake it off mentally, trying to let it go, but then she remembered a conversation with Kyo about the riceballs with things on their backs, and the jealousy he'd felt towards Yuki. Suddenly Tohru stood up and walked out, she was pale. Yuki looked at her with concern, he decided to go after her to make sure she was alright. Uo had stood up but Hana stopped her.

"This is something important." said Hana.

Uo nodded, but then Uo herself started to remember a couple of things herself, shaking it off herself like it was nothing. Uo of course had a stronger mind then Tohru when it came to denial and things like that. But she couldn't deny the feelings she was having towards Kyo, remembering their rivalry of sorts, the way she'd tease him, it was definitely confusing her. But she began to piece things together, somehow these were memories that she wasn't aware how she got. Uo finally looked at Kyo, the feelings she had towards him were becoming more and more painful for her. She tried to not think of what they were.

-with Yuki and Tohru -

"Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"I...I'm confused." she said putting her face into her hands.

"About what?" asked Yuki.

She looked up at Yuki. "It's like I remember these things that didn't happen, these things about you and Kyo. I don't even know you all that much." she said.

The words hurt but Yuki just smiled. "I'm certain it'll make more sense eventually." he said trying to comfort her.

Tohru looked at the garden. "You're jealous of Kyo." she said.

Yuki looked at her confused. "And why am I?" he asked.

"Because he has more freedom from a...curse?" she asked.

Yuki looked away. "I suppose in a way he does." spoke Yuki.

"And something about how he can be himself around people...you don't feel that people would like the real you." spoke Tohru.

"You remembered that?" asked Yuki, fists clenching.

"But Kyo's jealous of you, he wants what you have." spoke Tohru.

"He was always stupid." spoke Yuki.

Tohru shook her head trying to make sense of it all. "I just...where is this from?" she asked.

Yuki's eyes were on her, he sighed trying to figure out what to say. It seemed that this would be the time to explain, it made the most sense after all.

-with Kyo and Uo -

Uo had gone out for a break, when Kyo joined her. "What's up?" asked Kyo.

"Y'know I barely know you." said Uo.

"Yeah I know." said Kyo.

"So why is it I feel...what is it called, a rivalry?" she asked.

"You challenging me yankee?" asked Kyo.

Uo grinned. "Oh you know it." she said.

Kyo smirked. "See that's what I like about you." he said.

"You like me?" asked Uo.

'Shit Kyo, you have to remember that she doesn't remember you.' he thought.

"Maybe, forget you heard anything." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why would you like me? We barely know each other." said Uo.

And Kyo took a breath before he decided maybe this was the time to explain.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555

Author: Reviews Maybe?


	6. Chapter 6

Forgettable Yet Un-Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket nor do I make any profit from this fanfiction.

Author: I apologize for the last couple of chapters being so short, they were leading up to this one which is kind of a larger chapter.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Chapter Six: Explanations and Confusion

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Yuki was never the smoothest with explanations, he never would be. Still there he was trying to explain what had happened, stumbling through his words about the curse, about what Tohru had told him. Through it all he tried to explain how good of friends they actually were, he didn't want to let his true feelings for her out yet, he simply couldn't. Yuki stopped after explaining what had happened at school, that he'd been found out and their memories had been erased.

After he was done, Yuki couldn't look at her, he couldn't dare tell her how much it was his fault that she'd lost her memories. The guilt was killing him, but it seemed that she was still confused. Suddenly he felt her hugging him and he changed into a rat.

"You really do..." she said in awe.

Yuki was in his rat form, she picked him up. "So you stayed near me, even knowing I couldn't remember you. Because you promised me you'd be my friend?" she asked.

Yuki nodded as a rat, and she sat down putting him down next to her. She tried to think about it.

"That must have been hard." she said.

Yuki looked to her and she began to talk. "I mean you remember everything, and here I am, I'm me but I'm not the person you knew. Kyo knew that me as well, and he's still been so nice to me." she said.

Yuki really hadn't explained that Kyo had a true form, he couldn't really explain that. There were a few things he'd left out such as the family's pain in their past with losing people like this, he couldn't dare let her know that.

"So is that why there were rumors going on about you pushing a girl in the hall?" asked Tohru.

"At the time I didn't want her to find out my secret." spoke Yuki.

"You never intended for anyone to find out, not even me." said Tohru.

"Yes but at least with you, Akito allowed it. I began to...well that's not important." spoke Yuki.

"What's not important?" asked Tohru leaning in and looking at Yuki curiously.

Yuki blushed looking away from her. "I began to feel close to you." he said.

Tohru blushed a little as well but she reached out holding his hand in hers. "If what I said was true, about you keeping the promise to be my friend even after my memories were erased, then I don't mind you feeling close to me, because that means that we're good friends." she said with that smile.

Yuki suddenly changed back, she allowed him to get redressed before he looked at her.

Yuki's heart was in his throat, he wanted nothing more then to lean down and kiss her right in that moment, this was so messed up though, here she was accepting him even now, she was always so selfless, so beautiful, so perfect. Yet all he wanted to do was something so selfish, why was she so amazing and yet he couldn't bring himself to not have those feelings for her?

Yuki leaned his head on her shoulder, tears falling from his eyes. She looked at him in shock but allowed him to stay there, just putting her hands on his shoulders. Yuki knew he was in love with her, he'd been in love with her for some time now. With our without her memories, she was his perfect Tohru Honda, the woman he'd wanted to be with since he'd met her. How funny that this unrequited crush would truly crush him in this moment.

"Yuki?" she asked bewildered.

Yuki pulled back wiping his tears away. "I am sorry you had to see me like that Miss Honda." he said.

"It's ok Yuki, I don't mind." she said.

"You're saying my name now?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded. "Is that alright?" she asked.

"Yes of course." he spoke.

"Yuki, can we maybe, spend some time at the garden?" she asked.

"You want to continue tending to it with me, even though you remember nothing?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I'd love to spend time with you." she said.

Yuki's heart leapt, he smiled at her politely, and the two of them walked to the garden. Tending to it together, it felt like old times, he could laugh with her over some of the same things, the two of them were having such a great time together. They knew the others must have wanted them back, but they didn't seem to care.

Finally by the end of the day, Yuki was walking back with Tohru, she suddenly stopped and looked at Yuki.

"You're nothing like the rat from those old stories." she said.

Yuki nodded. "Of course I'm not, I don't understand why that story is so important. I shouldn't be the exact replica of something like that." said Yuki.

Tohru nodded. "Even so, I still feel bad for the cat from the old story. But now, now that I know that you're not like that rat, I do think there's always more then one way to see things. I wish more people could be open, and try to see things from multiple perspectives." she said.

Yuki smiled at her. "But of course, there's got to be a way to meet halfway, right?" he asked.

Tohru stopped, remembering Yuki and Kyo fighting, the way she'd imagined them meeting haflway. Had she somehow made that possible for them? Were they finally getting along a little?

"Yuki...did i help you and Kyo get along that much?" she asked.

"You...you brought light into the dark Sohma household. You affected everyone Tohru." he said.

She looked at him in shock. "But I'm...nothing special." she said.

"You will never understand just how much you mean to us." spoke Yuki.

Tohru felt so bad for them all, she felt so bad that this had happened. "Yuki, what made you stop that day? Stop protecting yourself from being found out?" she asked.

Yuki froze, his mind was thinking of anything, something to say, he had to. But he couldn't bring the words into his mouth, that he'd been thinking of her and how much he loved her.

"It was nothing important." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked with concern, she could tell by the look on his face that he was fighting with this.

Yuki's bangs covered his eyes as he tried to think of anything he could say in that moment.

"Don't worry yourself over it." he said with a small smile.

She was still concerned but they went back anyway, suddenly she took his hand in hers, he looked at her in shock, but she lead on.

_'I don't know what's going on in Yuki's mind, but I want to make him feel better somehow.'_ she thought to herself.

The two of them made it back to see only Hana was there. "What happened to Uo?" asked Tohru.

"She and Kyo went to have a chat." spoke Hana's monotone voice, she was reading one of Shigure's books again.

Tohru sat down with Yuki, the two of them began to play a game with the cards, he was smiling a little, Hana even joined in and the three of them had a good time, making Yuki feel like maybe...maybe there was a chance for him still yet. She didn't remember but she was aware, it was something. He didn't dare tell Akito though that he'd told her, no he couldn't, he only hoped that this time he wouldn't lose how close he was getting to her all over again, at least as a friend.

-Meanwhile-

Kyo and Uo were walking around. The two of them had been quiet around each other for once.

"So like, do you have a crush on Tohru or something like that?" asked Uo.

Kyo smirked a little. "No, she's someone very special to me though." he said.

Uo looked at him confused and he began to explain the curse, what they'd forgotten, he left out his true form, he really couldn't put that on her, no. He was much more concise in his explanation, not going into too many details, not like Yuki would explain this. Kyo kept to the main parts of it all, like how Tohru had accepted him. He left out that she had feared his true form, but she'd still accepted it as part of him. Tohru was his best friend, one of his only true friends in his life. He then explained how Uo had forgotten about their curse after she'd found out, they'd also had to erase her memories of their time together.

"So you turn into a cat whenever you're hugged?" asked Uo.

Kyo nodded, and Uo laughed. "Huh well that's why you don't have a girlfriend then, aint it?" she said.

"I have my eyes on someone, but I don't know if they'd feel the same, not exactly easy y'know." he said.

"Oh I hear that, crushes are the worst." said Uo.

Kyo smirked and Uo suddenly grabbed him and hugged him, he changed into a cat and she smirked. "Sorry had to see." she said.

Kyo hissed a little but she pet his head and he laid on her chest happily. He felt happy actually, he had liked her for a while, she challenged him, the two of them had a sexual tension, but she was also really caring, so what if she was tougher? He liked that about her. He jumped off as he changed back, quickly dressing, she smirked actually and walked over grabbing his ass. He blushed and looked at her.

The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the tension was so clearly there. Kyo wasn't sure which of them leaned in first, but they met halfway in a kiss, a passionate kiss unlike any other. Sparks flew as his tongue melded with hers, pulling on his pants, his bare chest felt her hands on it, but she didn't push closer, she kept him far enough away so he wouldn't turn into a cat.

Uo broke the kiss first, and Kyo looked at her with those eyes. "It's you." he said.

"I feel the same way orange top." she said with a smirk.

"Good because now I can call you mine." he said smirking back at her.

He dressed and the two of them walked back to Shigure's hand in hand, as they walked up holding hands, they saw Yuki and Tohru, Tohru saw them holding hands and she looked at them both in shock.

"Miss Uotani, are you two dating?" asked Yuki.

"You got it." she said.

Yuki smiled and Kyo blushed, Tohru congratulating him as well. They all walked into Shigure's, only to see Akito sitting there with Hana across from him.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 66666666666666

Author: Review Maybe?


End file.
